Blog użytkownika:MaddyM/Tak musiało być...
Hej to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i liczę na szczere komentarze :) Krótkie info: *Będzie Hiccstridthumb|308px *Jeźdźcy maja po 18 lat *Wyglądają ja w HTTYD 2 *Astrid nie mieszka na Berk ( jeszcze ) *Astrid nie ma rodziców, ma brata o imieniu Albert *Jest Valka i Stoick *Astrid ma Wichurę *Na Berk tresują smoki *Najczęściej będę pisała z perspektywy Astrid *Miłego czytanka :) 1. Zostać tu? Perspektywa Astrid Albert: Musisz go poślubić! Jak zjednoczymy wyspy to będziemy w stanie opanować każdą wyspę jaką sobie zażyczysz! Astrid: NIE! Nie będę wychodziła za mąż za jakiegoś pacana tylko dlatego, że zamarzyło ci się opanowania świata! A poza tym jestem za młoda na ślub! Masz własna wyspę i chcesz jeszcze więcej?! Tyle ludzi na tym ucierpi! Albert: A co mnie obchodzą ludzie! Masz go poślubić! I koniec kropka! Wybiegłam z twierdzy i wsiadłam na moja kochaną przyjaciółkę- Wichurkę. Tylko ona mnie rozumie... Astrid: Dalej Wichura! Jak najdalej od tego miejsca... Postanowiłam! Po prostu ucieknę! Zatrzymam się na jakiejś wyspie, a potem... Sama nie wiem... Parę godzin później... Leciałam i leciałam...Zbliżał się wieczór. Nagle zobaczyłam jakąś wyspę. Astrid: Ląduj Wichurka! Wylądowałam w porcie. Podszedł do mnie jakiś mężczyzna z Wiadrem na głowie. Wiadro: Co tu robisz? I kim jesteś? Astrid: Spokojnie. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson, przybywam w pokoju. Po prostu chcę tu przenocować, o nic więcej nie proszę. Wiadro: Dobrze. Tak w ogóle to Wiadro jestem. Astrid: Miło mi. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zdaję się, że trafiłam na przyzwoitą wyspę... Wiadro: Zaprowadzimy cię do twierdzy, do wodza. Dobrze? Astrid: Tak. A Wichura może ze mną iść? Wiadro: Jasne. Smoki są u nas mile widziane! Mają tu smoki! Nie no, na serio mam fart... Wiadro zaczął mnie prowadzić w stronę tej ich twierdzy. Astrid: No Wichura może znajdziesz sobie towarzyszy do zabawy. Wiadro: Tak, tak. Mamy tu Smoczą Akademię. Czkawka-Syn Wodza, zajmuję się tym wszystkim, musisz go poznać. Syn Wodza? Już go widzę - arogancki mięśniak, który leci na pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę... Chociaż imię Czkawka do tego nie pasuje... Pożyjemy, zobaczymy! Wiadro: Jesteśmy! Weszliśmy do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Siedział tam potężny mężczyzna z rudą brodą. To na pewno wódz. Stoick: Och, witaj Wiadro! Co cię tu sprowadza? Wiadro: Ja właśnie przyprowadziłem gościa. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Ja chciałam zatrzymać się tu tylko na jedną noc. Stoick: Tak, tak oczywiście. Możesz u nas zostać ile tylko chcesz! Tylko nie mamy żadnych domków gościnnych, więc może będziesz spała u nas. Mój syn użyczy ci swojego pokoju. Co? Astrid: Tak. A gdzie mogę zostawić mojego smoka? Stoick: Mój syn się nim zajmie. Nagle przez drzwi wleciała Nocna Furia, a na jej Jeździec w masce. Stoick: O wilku mowa... Czkawka: Hej tato! Widzę , że humor jak zawsze świetny.. Stoick: Mam do ciebie sprawę. Zajmiesz się smokiem tej pani. Perspektywa Czkawki Obok smoka stała piękna dziewczyna. Szczupła blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach, niczym ocean...Wooow...Rozmarzyłem się. Ojciec coś tam do mnie gadał, ale jak tu słuchać jak stoi tu taka piękna dziewczyna... Stoick: Czkawka! Do jasnej ciasnej! Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Ocknąłem się. Czkawka: Co? Stoick: Ugh...Zabierz tego Śmiertnika... A jak ma na imię twój smok? Zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Astrid: Wichura I głos ma taki spokojny i przyjemny i w ogóle... Stoick: No to zabierz Wichurę do Smoczej Akademii. Znajdzie się tam miejsce? Czkawka: Tak, jasne Stoick: I jeszcze jedno! Zdejmij ten swój kask. Czkawka: To nie jest kask! To hełm! Stoick: Tak, tak... Perspektywa Astrid ''' Chłopak zdjął swój hełm. Jaaaakieee Ciachoooo! Burza brązowych włosów i zielone oczy, w których można by zatonąć. Ochhhhhhhhh....Nie! Astrid! Ogar! Ty tu tylko masz przenocować! Słyszysz! Czkawka: Fajnego masz smoka. A głos ma taki męski... Astrid: Dzięki :) Uśmiechnął się do mnie! Ma piękny uśmiech! O matko... Chyba naprawdę mi odbija... Czkawka: To ja zaprowadzę ją do SA. Stoick: Ach! Bym zapomniał! Czkawka, użyczysz swojego pokoju, tak? Czkawka: Jasne. Astrid: Wichurka, idź. I poszła razem z Czkawką do tej SA. A ja ruszyłam za wodzem do jego domu.Weszliśmy. No bardzo tu przytulnie. W kuchni stała jakaś kobieta. Wydawała się miła. Stoick: Valka, to jest Astrid przenocuje u nas jedną noc. Valka: Valka, miło mi cię poznać Astrid: Astrid, mi również miło panią poznać. Stoick: Chodź zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. Weszliśmy na górę i Stoick pokazał mi drzwi (tymczasowo) mojego pokoju. Stoick: Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to wołaj. Astrid: Oczywiście. Weszłam do pokoju. No tu też jest miło. Na ścianach porozwieszane różne szkice. Szczerze to w tym momencie tylko bym się walnęła na łóżko i poszła spać. Jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam. Zostać tu? cz.2 Czuję promyki słońca na mojej twarzy. Powoli otwieram oczy...A tu nagle przede mną pojawia się czarna mordka z zielonymi patrzadełkami. Astrid: Co tam mordko? Ale on jest słodki. On chyba jest ostatni z jego gatunku albo po prostu Nocna Furia to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo rzadki okaz...Nie wiadomo...Może poznam go z Wichurką, będzie miała przyjaciela do zabaw. Siedziałam tak zamyślona na łóżku wpatrując się w gada. Astrid: No trzeba wstawać. Wstałam. Ale nie na długo, bo mordka rzuciła się na mnie i już leżałam jak długa na ziemi... I jeszcze żeby nie było nudno to zaczął mnie lizać. Byłam cała mokra i obśliniona... Astrid: Mały, złaź. Zszedł ze mnie i uśmiechnął po smoczemu. Astrid: Tak, tobie to do śmiechu, a co ja mam powiedzieć? Ten tylko zaśmiał się po swojemu. Astrid: Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne... Wyszłam z pokoju. Na schodach zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Zauważył, że jestem cała mokra. Czkawka: Widzę, że poznałaś Szczerbatka. Astrid: Tak...Powiesz mi gdzie jest łazienka? Czkawka: Tak, te drzwi po prawo. Astrid: Dzięki... Weszłam do łazienki. Ogarnęłam się i zeszłam na dół. Valka krzątała się po kuchni, a Czkawka i Stoick siedzieli już przy stole.Usiadłam obok Czkawki. Valka podała nam śniadanie i usiadła razem z nami. Stoick: Czyli dziś wylatujesz? Astrid: Tak. Stoick: A gdzie lecisz? Astrid: W sumie to nie wiem gdzie... Valka: Jak to nie wiesz? Astrid: Bo ja...Ja uciekłam...Uciekłam ze swojej wyspy, od brata. Chciał mnie zmusić do ślubu z wodzem sąsiedniej wyspy. Gdy dojdzie do ślubu wyspy się połączą i mój brat będzie nie zwyciężony... Valka: Ślub? Ile ty masz lat, dziecko? Astrid: 18 Valka: W tak młodym wieku? Astrid: Dlatego uciekłam... Val: A rodzice? Astrid: Oni...Nie żyją... Zbierało mi się na płacz. Tak za nimi tęsknie...A teraz nie mam nikogo... Val: nie powinnam o to pytać, przepraszam... As: Nie, nic się nie stało to nie pani wina - mówiłam ocierając łzy - To nie pani wina... Val:Przecież możesz zostać z nami! AS: no nie wiem...A jeśli mnie znajdzie? Rozpęta tu wojnę! Nie chce nikogo narażać... Czkawka: Spokojnie śledził cię? As: Raczej nie... Val: No więc? Czkawka: Nic się nie stanie...Będziesz mogła chodzić na zajęcia w SA. Są tu ludzie w naszym wieku. Czkawka: Zostań! Proszę! As: Sama nie wiem.... Czkawka: Proszę.. W sumie tu mi będzie lepiej...I mi dobrze i Wichurce...Zostaję! Astrid: No dobrze zostaję! 2.Smocza Akademia Wszyscy bardzo się ucieszyli z mojej decyzji. Ja też czułam się świetnie. Zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie, naprawdę niebo w gębie!Jedliśmy tak w ciszy dopóki Czkawka się odezwał. Czkawka: Chcesz, to możesz wybrać się już dziś na zajęcia. Przedstawię cię innym. Astrid: Jasne. I tak muszę iść do Wichury. Ja i Czkawka skończyliśmy właśnie jeść. Normalnie tak się napchałam... Czkawka: Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Chcesz możemy iść na górę. Astrid: Tak, pewnie. Puścił mnie przodem. Jaki z niego dżentelmen. Przystojny i do tego uprzejmy. No zaimponował mi. Inni chłopcy z jakimi kolwiek się spotkałam gadali wyłącznie o sobie... Weszliśmy do pokoju i usiedliśmy na podłodze. Czkawka: Tak w ogóle to Czkawka jestem, chociaż pewnie się już zorientowałaś. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przyjaźnie. Naprawdę wydaję się fajny. Astrid: Astrid. Czkawka: A jak wytresowałaś Wichurę? Na twojej wyspie tresują smoki? Astrid: Wichurkę znalazłam w lesie, była ranna. Dostrzegłam w niej coś...Coś takiego...Sama nie wiem jak to opisać. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie chce mnie skrzywdzić. Była taka bezbronna... Czkawka: Miałem tak samo ze Szczerbatkiem. To taka... Czkawka i Astrid: Więź Zarumieniłam się i zdaję mi się, że on też.Powiedzieliśmy to jednocześnie...Tak jakbyśmy czytaliśmy sobie w myślach. Dziwne...Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Jego oczy są takie tajemnicze...Hipnotyzujące...Czuje, czuje takie coś...Nie...Czy ja...Czy ja się... ZAKOCHAŁAM??!! Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Astrid: Emm.... Ja... Muszę iść do łazienki. Poleciałam do łazienki i się zamknęłam. Moja głowa prawie eksplodowała! Tyle myśli krążyło mi po głowie... Dlaczego tak się stało? Czy ja na pewno się zakochałam? Nigdy nie czułam takiego czegoś, więc skąd mogę wiedzieć?Przecież nie jestem specjalistką od miłości.... Ok...Spokojnie....Normalnie gorąco mi sie zrobiło...O co jeśli on nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć? Chwila! Jakie uczucia?! Astrid! Ech... O co tu chodzi?! Nie, no czym ja się przejmuję.... Wszystko jest Ok.... Nagle ktos zapukał do drzwi łazienki. Czkawka: Astrid, za chwilę zaczynaja się zajęcia. Astrid: Ok. Zaraz wyjdę. Czkawka: Będę czekac na dole. Astrid: Dobrze. Obmyłam sobie twarz zimną wodą i zeszłam na dół. Astrid: Możemy iść. Czkawka: Ok. Wyszliśmy z domu. Skierowalismy sie w stronę SA. Czkawka: Wiesz...Mamy tu dość nietypowych rówieśników, więc wiesz.... Astrid: Raczej nie będzie aż tak źle....Przynajmniej tak myślę. Weszliśmy do SA. Moje pierwsze wrażenie to: Ale Demolka! Dwie podobne do siebie osoby siedziały na dwógłowym smoku. Robiły taką demolę, że nie wiem jak ta arena jeszcze stoi. Po chwili do nich dołączył dziwny, niski i brzydki chłopak. Jakiś puszysty gościu krzyczał na nich. No nieźle... Czkawka: OGARNIJCIE SIĘ! PRZYPROWADZIŁEM GOŚCIA! Naprawdę nawet krzyki Czkawki nie pomogły. Czkawka: MORDKO! Wtem przybiegł do niego Szczerbatek i zaryczał tak głośno, że chyba cały Arhipelag to słyszał.Wszyscy ucichli. Czkawka: No, nareszcie. Ludzie przyprowadziłem gościa. Astrid: Hej jestem Astrid. Wszyscy: Cześć! Czkawka: To są bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. A to ich smok Wym i Jot. Szpadka: Hejoo Mieczyk: Ej! Ja miałem powiedzieć pierwszy! Szpadka: Weź się zamknij! Mieczyk: A właśnie się nie zamknę! Szpadka: A ja myśle, że jednak Tak! Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: TAK! Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: TAK! Astrid: Oni tak zawsze? Czkawka: No mówiłem, że mamy dość specyficznych ludzi... Czkawka: Ok. To wy dalej prowadźcie te jakże interesującą kłotnie. A ja przedstawię ci resztę. Wskazał na tego "puszystego". Czkawka: To jest Śledzik,. Śledzik: Siemka! Astrid: Hej Czkawka: Wie wszystko o smokach. A jego smoczycą jest Gronkiel o imieniu Sztukamięs. Sączysmark:Siema bejbe. Ja jestem Sączysmark. A to mój smok Hakokieł. I zaczął prężyć muskuły matko co za idiota. Astrid: Cześć... Powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem. Sączysmark: Rybciu, a może oprowdzic cię po wyspie? Astrid: Posłuchaj....Nie jestem żadną Rybcią. Jeśli jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiesz to spiorę cię tak, że cię właśna mamusia nie pozna! Czkawka: Ok... To zaczynamy? Śledzik: Właśnie zacznijmy! Zajęcie przebiegły spokojnie. Była taktyka.Co jakiś czas spoglądałam na Czkawkę, a on na mnie.A może...Może ja się tylko zauroczyłam. Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z nikim na temat miłości.Zajęcia się skończyły. Już miałam iść, ale zatrzymała mnie Szpadka. Szpadka: To jesteście parą, tak? Astrid: Ale, że kto? Szpadka: No ty i Czkawka. Astrid: Że co?! Szpadka:No, a nie? Astrid: Nie! No co ty...Ja i on?... Szpadka:Aha...Ale pasujecie do siebie.Myślałam, że przyjechałaś do niego, no i wiesz.... Astrid: Nie.Ja tylko chciałam tu przenocować, że w sensie na Berk no i tak wyszło, że zostaję... Szpadka: To świetnie! Nareszcie nie będę sama w gronie chłopaków! Astrid: No widzisz. Posłałam jej szczery uśmiech. Na Berk prawie ciągle się uśmiecham. Szpadka:Ok, ja musze lecieć do brata, bo ta niemota nie da sobie beze mnie rady. Pa! Astrid:Pa! Ja i on?! Naprawdę aż tak to widać....Ech...Dobra muszę się zająć Wichurką. Tylko...Gdzie ona jest? Nie ma jej tu! Uciekła? Zabrali ją?! Nie! Wybiegłam z areny jak najszybciej. Tyle, że na moje szczęście, zderzyłam się z kimś. No, ale przynajmniej to ja leże na nim, więc miałam miękkie lądowanie ;). Otwieram oczy i... No super! Czkawka! Jeszcze lepiej.... Astrid: Sorki...Bo ten...Wichurka!...Ona.. Czkawka:Spokojnie Wichurka bawi się za Szczerbatkiem. Astrid: Uff....A już się bałam... Wstałam i uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. W końcu...Po prostu tak wyszło, że sie na niego przewróciłam...Czkawka nie wstał tylko zaczął przekręcać cos w metolowej nodze...Chwila! On ma metalową nogę! A ja tego do tej pory tego nie zauważyłam! Patrzyłam się na niego zszokowana.Po chwili wstał. Czkawka: Wiesz ja teraz idę polatać ze Szczerbem.... Astrid: Ja będę w twoim pokoju. Jak by coś Czkawka:Ok I odleciał...Achhhh.....Patrzyłam się z rozmarzeniem w kierunku jego odlotu. Astrid: Achhh.... Po chwili podeszła do mnie Wichurka. Szturchnęła mnie pyskiem i popatrzyła na mnie znacząco. Astrid: A ty co? Na co się patrzysz? Wichurka: Wraauuee( A na nic... Ale zdaję się, że ktoś tu się zakochał) Astrid: A jak było w Akademii? Wichura: Wrue (Ok) Astrid: Aha Nie rozumiem smoczego ale raczej jej się podobało... Astrid: No dobra trzeba się zbierać do domu. Astrid: Pa kochana! Ruszyłam w kierunku domu wodza. Weszłam do środka. Nikogo nie było. Udałam się na górę do pokoju Czkawki. Jak na chłopaka to nieżle się urządził...Mnóstwo szkiców. I to bardzo ładnych. Zaczęłam je oglądać z uwagą. Są bardzo realistyczne. Po jakimś czasie przyleciał Czkawka.Siedzieliśmy oparci o łóżko. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. On opowiedział mi o nodze, o Czerwonej Śmierci...A ja o moim życiu. O tym idiocie z którym miałam brać ślub itd... Astrid:Oglądałam twoje szkice. Są bardzo ładne. Czkawka: Dzięki. Jak chcesz możemy nawet teraz poszkicować. Astrid: No...Ok On szkocował Czerwoną Śmierć. Ja inne różne rzeczy...Siedzieliśmy tak do 22.00. Byłam tak zmęczona, że usnęłam w trakcie rysowania... '''Perspektywa Czkawki Rysowaliśmy. Nagle poczułem ciężar na ramieniu. Okazało się, że to głowa Astrid. Chyba zasnęła...I co mam teraz zrobić? Może ją położyć na łóżku? A jak się obudzi? Trochę się dziwnie czuje...Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.A może...I usnąłem. 3.Poranek Perspektywa Valki Wczoraj Astrid z Czkawką chyba do północy razem siedzieli... Coś tu się kroi. Ja to czuję.Nie budząc Stoicka wyszłam z naszego pokoju i skierowałam się ku schodom. Weszłam na górę i delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi.Zobaczyłam tam Czkawkę i Astrid opartych o łóżko. Głowa Astrid znajdowała się na ramieniu Czkawki, a głowa Czkawki była oparta o głowę Astrid. Ooowwww....Tak słodko razem wyglądają. Wiedziałam, ż coś się kroi. Nagle poczułam czująś dłoń na mojej talii. Stoick: Wyglądają jak my w młodości - powiedział szeptem Valka: Sugerujesz że jesteśmy starzy? - powiedziałam również szeptem Zaczeliśmy cicho się śmiać. Przymknęłam drzwi i zeszliśmy razem ze Stoickiem na dół. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się. Astrid nadal śpi. Jest taka delikatna i bezbronna gdy śpi. Zupełnie inna dziewczyna...Zaczęła się przebudzać. Perspektywa Astrid Astrid: Aaaaaachhhh - ziewnęłam Czkawka: I jak się spało? Astrid: A dobrze. Czkawka: Ja idę się ogarnąć. Czy ty chcesz pierwsza? Astrid: Nie, ty idż pierwszy. Czkawka: Oki I wyszedł. Jakoś tej nocy bardzo dobrze mi się spało. Dobra, nie ważne. Minęło kilka minut i Czkawka był już ogarnięty. Moja kolej. Poszłam do łazienki uczesałam się, (jak by co to ona się już rozpakowała i ma swoje rzeczy w łazience itp.) przemyłam sobie buzie i zeszłam na dół. Śniadanie było gotowe. Gdy usiadłam Valka się odezwała. Valka: I jak się spało? Astrid: Mi bardzo dobrze. Pierwszy raz się tak wyspałam. Czkawka: Ja też. Valka i Stoick wymienili tylko spojrzenia i zaczeli chichotać. Czkawka: Coś się stało? Nie rozumiał tego tak jak ja. Valka: Nie. Skądże... Stoick: Jedzmy. Jedliśmy w ciszy. Gdy już skończyliśmy nasz posiłek tata Czkawki się odezwał. Stoick: Czkawka? Możemy porozmawiać? Czkawka: Tak, jasne. Stoick spojrzał na mnie znacząco. Astrid: To ja... Ja pójdę polatać z Wichurką. 4. Przykra prawda... Wyszłam z domu Czkawki. To było chyba coś poważnego, więc nie chciałam im przeszkadzać. W sumie to spojrzenie Stoicka mówiło samo za siebie. Od razu zobaczyłam moją dziewczynkę bawiącą się ze 'Szczerbolem.Zawołałam ją. Nic. Zawołałam ją drugi raz. Nic. W końcu nadszedł czas na trzeci. Oj się wydarłam. Chyba całe Berk mnie słyszało... Ale przynajmniej Wichura już jest. Poleciałam z nią w przestworza. Latałyśmy za 4 godziny... No wyszalała się dziewczyna. Wylądowałyśmy na polanie otoczonej skałami. Astrid: No dzieczuno, ty sobie tu odpocznij, a ja pójdę się przejść. Ona tylko pokiwała głową i od razu zasnęła. Ruszyłam przed siebie. Nagle zobaczyłam dwa rządki małych kamiennych tabliczek. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, ale szłam dalej przed siebie. Co chwila rozglądałam się to na prawo to na lewo. Były tam różne nazwiska, lata w których te osoby zgineły ( ona już się zkapnęła, ze to cmentarz). Brawo! Rozalia27 zgadła :D Perspektywa Narratora Szła dalej przed siebie. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł nagrobek z napisem "Finn Hofferson". Gdy tylko przeczytała jego imię do jej oczy zaczęły napływać łzy.Uklęknęła przed grobem.Pamiętała go z dzieciństwa. Pamiętała jak jej mama opowiadała jej o nieustraszonym wujku. Jak to się stało? Kiedy on zginął? Dlaczego? Jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała. Nawet go nie znała... Smutek przeszył jej całe ciało. Była tym bardzo wstrząśnięta. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nagle poczuła rękę na jej ramieniu. Perspektywa Astrid Odwróciałam się momentalnie. Ujrzałam przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Czkawki. Astrid: Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?' Czkawka: Nie byliśmy pewni czy to twój wuj. To równie dobrze mogła być zbieżność nazwisk. Astrd: No tak..... Czkawka: Naprawdę mi przykro... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale przytuliłam się do Czkawki. I jeszcze dziwniejsze, żę on jeszcze bardziej przycisnął mnie do siebie. Może było mi tak smutno, że musiałam się do kogoś przytulić.... Astrid: Ale jak to się stało? Powiedziałam po czym odsunęłam się od Czkawki. Czkawka: Napadli na Berk. Cała flota z dobrze wyposażonymi wojownikami... Twój wujek oddał życie broniąc Berk. Astrid: Ale kto to był? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Pamiętam tylko, że na ich flagach był szeptozgon. Astrid: Co? Szeptozgon.... Jak on mógł?! Zabić własną rodzinę! Nie nawidzę go! Zaczęłam walić pięściemi w ziemię. Czkawka: Spokojnie... O co chodzi? Astrid: Mój brat... To on na was napadł.... Zabił wujka... Zabił go! I znów się poryczałm... Czkawka: Ciii.... Chodż tu... Wtuliłam się w niego, a on lekko mnie kołysał. Astrid: A jak mnie znalazłeś? Czkawka: Wiesz.... Szczerbol ma doskonały węch i wyczuł Wichurkę. Astrid: Aha Czkawka: A może...Może chciałabyś zapalić świeczkę? - powiedział, wypuszczając mnie z uścisku Astrid: Tak. Przynajmniej to mogę dla niego zrobić. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę naszych smoczków. Te posłusznie na nas czekały. Polecieliśmy szybko do Pyskacza po świeczki i zapałki. W mgnieniu oka byliśmy z powrotem. Czkawka: Daj zapalę. Posłusznie oddałam mu świeczki. Zapalił je i ustawiliśmy je ładnie prze grobie. Astrid: Ech...Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? Moi rodzice nie żyją... Mój wujek też nie żyje... A mój brat jest chory psychicznie.... Jestem sama... Czkawka: Hej... Przecież masz nas. Wiem że jesteś tu krótko i nie znasz wszystkich dobrze, ale dasz radę. Musisz iść do przodu. A my ci w tym pomożemy. Wszyscy. Razem. Astrid: Serio? Czkawka: Serio :) Czkawka: Nawet mam pomysł. Zrobimy sobie biwak. Wszyscy pozanamy się lepiej. Astrid: Ok... Czkawka: No to wsiadaj powiemy wszystkim i... I na przykład.. Pójdziemy wszyscy na plaże! Astrid: Na plaże? Czkawka: Tak. No chodź. Po czym pociągnał mnie w stronę Wichury. Na plaże? Ale... Ech... Dobra. Wsiadamy i lecimy. 5. Przygody na plaży :) Po krótkiej chwili znaleźliśmy się w wiosce. Czkawka poszedł powiedzieć reszcie, o biwaku i wyjściu na plaże. Ja siedziałam sobie na trawie z Wichurką. Nagle poczułam chropowaty pyszczek mojego smoczka na swoim ramieniu Astrid: Co chesz mała? Wichura: Whrrueue Astrid: Pośpiewać ci? Ona na moje słowa energicznie pokiwała główką. Czasami jej śpiewałam tak jak moja mama mi... Astrid: Hmmmm..... Co by ci tu pośpiewać... Astrid: Może to... I zaczęłam cicho śpiewać. (Wyobraźcie sobie, że ona śpiewa taką delikatniejszą i wolniejszą wersję tej piosenki) And I, I will be with you every step, Tonight I find a friend in you, And I keep you close forever. Come fly with me, Into a Fantasy, Where you can be, Whoever you wont to be, Come fly with me... Minęła chwila i już moja mała dziewczynka usnęła. Traktujemy się nawzajem jak siostry. Kocham ją. Jest moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Tylko niej mogłam się wygadać...Chociaż nie rozumiem smoczego jęzuka to i tak czuję że się świetnie dogadujemy. Czkawka: Hej. Idziemy? Nawet nie zauważyłam jak obok mnie pojawił się Czkawka. Astrid: Tak, jasne. Czkawka: Wszyscy już czekają na plaży. Ruszyliśmy w stronę umówionego miejsca. Gdy byliśmy nie daleko dało się już usłyszeć kłótnie bliźniaków...Echh.... Że oni mają siłe się tak ciągle bić i kłócić. No cóż. Na plaży były rozłożone koce. Usiedliśmy wszyscy na nich i zaczęła się rozmowa. Czkawka: Hej wam! To co robimy? Śledzik: Ja to chyba pozbieram różne kamyki dla księżnisi. Smark: Ja idę się kąpać. Po czym wbiegł do morza. Wyglądął jak mors! Hahaha... Gruby i taki brzydki... Na serio można go pomylić z morsem. Szpadka: Ej, brat. Może będziemy podtapiać Sączysmarka. Co? Mieczyk: Normalnie mi czytasz w myślach! No i bliźniaki mają już zajęcie... Czkawka: A ty chcesz się pokąpać? Astrid: Emmm.... No nie wiem.... Czkawka: No chodź. Astrid: Nie... Raczej nie. Czkawka: Nie daj się prosić... Astrid: Nie! Astrid: Po prostu nie chcę - powiedziałam już spokojniej. Czkawka: Aha.... Ale jak by coś to śmiało do nas przyjdź. Dedyk dla DragonsLove. Zgadłaś :D I poszedł...Oni się tam bawią, a ja siedze tu jak ta idiotka...Ale nigdy nie wejdę do wody. Nigdy. No trudno. Może porobię coś innego? Na przykład... Zamek z piasku? Nie...Przecież nie umiem budować zamków z piasku... To może pozbieram muszelki? No jasne, a później co z nimi zrobię? Nic. Hmm...... Nagle poczułam czyiś oddech na swoich plecach. Szerbatek! Astrid: Cześc mordko! Wybawiłeś mnie od zanudzenia się na śmierć... On tylko przyjaźnie zamruczał i zaczął się łasić. Następnie jednym ruchem wsadził mnie na swój grzbiet. Nie wiedziałam co chce zrobić. Trochę się bałąm, że chce polatać, bo w końcu tylko Czkawka umie sterować tym jego sztucznym ogonem. Jak ja bym się za to wzięła to skończylibyśmy marnie... Nagle zaczął biec po plaży ze mną na grzbiecie. Biegał w te i wewte. W sumie nawet fajnie tak poczuć bryzę morską na twarzy... O-oł..... Nie Szczerbatek! Astrid:Szczerbatek! Smok biegł jak szalony w stronę morza. A mi zaczepiła się noga o te jego wichajstry przy siodle. No ja to mam szczęście! Zaraz wyląduje w morzu! Astrid: Aaaaaaaa!! Czułam jak moje nogi zatapiały się wodzie. Astrid: Nie! Mordko! Nie! Szybko, szybko odczep to. Szarpałam swoją nogą we wszystkie strony aż się uwolniłam. Spadłam ze smoka prosto do wody byłam zanurzona po kolana. Szybko wyczołgałam się na ląd. Przed oczami miałam TO wydarzenie. Moi rodzice. Sztorm. Zatapiająca się łodź i ostatnie krzyki ludzi będącej na niej. Ten ból w moim sercu. Przepłakane noce. Pochmurne dni... W mojej głowie wszystko wirowało. Najgorsze momenty mojego życia przelatywały mi przez głowę... Astrid: Nie! Oddychałam bardzo szybko. Moje serce biło jak nigdy dotąd. Czkawka: Astrid? Wszystko dobrze? Co się stało? Astrid: W-wszystko ok... Po prostu...Nie-nie lubię wody... Czkawka: Dzlaczego? Astrid: Ja... Bo... Moi rodzice zginęli przez wodę. Ich łódź zatonęła.... Był sztorm... I... Po prostu.... Czkawka: Przykro mi... Szczerbatek na prawdę nie chciał i... Astrid: Ja wiem... Skąd mógł wiedzieć, chciał dobrze. Czkawka: To ja posiedzę z tobą. Tutaj na brzegu. Astrid: Nie... Nie zmuszaj się... Czkawka: Ale ja się nie zmuszam. Ja chcę z tobą posiedzieć. I koniec kropka :) Ja tylko posłałam mu szczery uśmiech. Usiedliśmy na kocu i patrzyliśmy się na bliźniaków, którzy na wszystkie sposoby usiłowali zatopić Sączysmarka. Minęła godzina i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Smark: Ja idę. Bliźniaki: My też. Szpadka: Przecież po drodze do domu musimy jeszcze coś zrobić Smarkowi. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Smark: Ej! Ja już się nacierpiałem w wodzie! Szpadka: Zdaje mi się, że jednak nie. Smark zaczął biec jak opętany, a bliźniaki za nim. Heh... Oni to się dobrali. Śledzik: Ja lęcę do mojej Sztuni. Pa! Czkawka i Astrid: Pa! Astrid: To co? Zbieramy się? Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę :) Astrid: Mam się bać? Czkawka: Może... Przełknęłam ślinę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Smok posłusznie przyszedł. Chłopak wsiadł i gestem ręki zaprosił mnie na smoka. Niepewnie wsiadłam na mordkę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek idź. Mordka ruszyła w stronę.... Morza! O nie, o nie... Astrid: Czkawka.... To zły pomysł. Bardzo zły. Czkawka odwrócił się w moją stronę. Teraz siedział na przeciwko mnie. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Patrz na mnie. Smok szedł powoli. Astrid: Nie, wracajmy na brzeg. Czkawka: Teraz już za późno. Patrzyłam przerażona na Czkawkę. Czułam wodę na swoich stopach. Spokojnie Astrid. Spokojnie... Młody wódz złapał mnie za ręce. Zanurzaliśmy się coraz bardziej. Czkawka: Weź głęboki oddech. Ok... Wzięłam głęboki oddech. On też. Zanurzyliśmy się całkowicie.Zamknęłam oczy.Jednak z ciekawości po chwili je otworzyłam. To co zobaczyłam... Po protu raj! Błękitna woda, kolorowe ryby pływające w ławicach. Różnorodne kolarowce. Patrzyłam na to wszystko jak zaczarowana.Smok w końcu się wynurzył. Ja mogłam już normalnie oddychać tak jak i Czkawka. Astrid: Zrobiłam to! I było cudownie! Czkawka: Widzisz? Trzeba było tylko spróbować. Astrid: Dziękuję Czkawka... Przytuliłam go jak najmocniej umiałam. Czkawka: Nie ma za co... Astrid: Jest, jest. Wypuściłam go z uścisku i posłałam najszczerszy uśmiech na świecie.Dużo mu zawdzięczam. Bardzo dużo. Mam nowy dom, pokonałam swój największy lęk... Po prostu to są najlepsze chwile w moim życiu! Czkawka: To co zbieramy się? Astrid: Jasn... Nie było mi dane dokończyć, bo po chwili zastałam zrzucona do wody. A kogo to sprawka? No jasne, że Szczerbatka (nawet mi się rymło). Astrid: Wielkie dzięki.... Czkawka, który trzymał się smoka (dlatego nie spadł) wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Chwyciłam ją mocno, a następnie pociągnęłam w swoją stronę. Teraz obydwoje wylądowaliśmy w morzu. Czkawka: Ej! Astrid: No co? Czkawka: Wiesz... Nic Oboje wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. Czkawka: Dobra. Koniec tej zabawy. Zbieramy się. Astrid: Już, już. Zwinęliśmy się i skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu. Jutro jest biwak. Nie mogę się doczekać! Będziemy rozpalać ogniesko, spać pod gwiazdami... Ach...Dobra, wchodzimy do środka. Czkawka: Już jesteśmy! Vaka: Och, jak dobrze. Czkawka: Coś się stało? Stoick: Pamiętasz swojego kuzyna Dagura? Czkawka: No tak. Valka: Mamy poważny problem. 6.Poważny problem ' Perspektywa Astrid' Na serio coś się stało, bo miny rodziców Czkawki byly śmiertelnie poważne. Stoick:A więc.... On przypływa na Berk. Czkawka: CO?! Valka: Tak, niestety tak... I wiesz, że musisz pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Czkawka: No... Stoick: I powinieneś być jak godny następca. Czkawka:No, a nie jestem? Stoick: Jesteś, jesteś... Tyle, że brakuje ci czegoś. Valka: A raczej kogoś. Czkawka: Można jaśniej? Stoick: Chodzi o to, że... Valka: Musisz mieć partnerke. Czkawka: COO?! Stoick: Jeśli nie będziesz miał wszystkiego czego powinien mieć wódz w tym dziewczyny, twój kuzyn może rządać przejęcia władzy. Czkawka: No to co mam zrobić? Nie znajdę sobie od tak dziewczyny. Astrid: Przepraszam że się wtrące, ale nie możesz poprosić jakiejś dziewczyny żeby przez ten czas poudawała twoją dziewczynę? Valka: To dobry pomysł. Stoick: Nawet świetny! Astrid: Tylko kto będzie udawał dziewczynę Czkawki? Momentalnie wzrok wszystkich powędrował na mnie. No to się wkopałam.... Astrid: Dlaczego wszyscy się tak na mnie patrzą? Valka: Astrid... Jak się nie zgodzisz to zrozumiemy. Ale od tego bardzo dużo zależy... Bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni gdybyś Czkawka: Mamo ale Astrid.... Astrid: Chce. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Tak zrobie to.. Nie pozwole żeby tak wspaniałym miejscem rządził ktoś inny. Stoick: Czyli jest szansa! Valka: Dziękujemy ci z caałego serca. Czkawka: Dobra. Jutro jest biwak. Musimy się wyspać. Astrid: No racja. Poszliśmy na górę do pokoju Czkawki. Czkawka: Ale na serio chcesz udawać moją dziewczynę? Astrid: No tak. Muszę się wam odwdzięczyć. Czkawka: Za co? Astrid: Daliście mi schronienie, traktujecie mnie jak rodzine, dzięki tobie już się nie boję wody... Bardzo dużo wam zawdzięczam. Czkawka posłał mi tylko uśmiech.Następnie podszedł do biurka i zaczął coś rysować.Ja poszłam do łóżka i od razu zasnęłam. 7. Czas na biwak! Perpektywa Astrid Wstałam sobie rano, jak to zwykle. Przeciągnęłam się. Ziewnęłam, przetarłam oczy. Poranek jak co dzień Zobaczyłam śpiącego przy biurku Czkawke. Ech... Pewnie pracował do późna...Ej! A tak w ogóle dziś jest biwak! Muszę go obudzić!Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam go szturchać. Astrid: Ej, pracuś wstawaj! Czkawka: C-co? - powiedział ledwo przytomny. Astrid: Wstawaj. Czkawka: Czy ty powiedziałaś do mnie pracuś? Astrid: Tak, a co? Czkawka: W sumie to nic. Astrid: Dobra, wstawaj bo dziś biwak. Czkawka: A no tak... Wstał i przetarł oczy. Widać, że spał ze 3 godziny. On to kurde jest mądry...Zeszliśmy powoli na dół na śniadanie. Od razu przywitali nas państwo Haddock. Valka i Stoick: Dzieńdobry. Czkawka: Hee...eaaaaahhh - w połowie słowa zaczął ziewać. Valka: Ktoś tu się nie wyspał. Astrid: Tak... Jak się obudziłam to spał na biurku... Stoick: To u niego normalne. Czkawka: Ej! Nie prawda. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego wzrokiem mówiącym:'' Serio?'' Czkawka: Dobra... Może i prawda.... Valka: No, koniec pogaduszek. Zjedzmy. Wszyscy zgodnie usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy jeść. Po posiłku poszłam polatać z Wichurką. Astrid: Cześć mała. Wichura: Wruuee Astrid: idziemy polatać? Wichurka pokiwała głową na "tak". Astrid: No to lećmy! Wzbiłam się w powietrze. Astrid: A może zaprzyjaźnię się ze Szpadką? W końcu jesteśmy dziewczynami i powinnyśmy się trzymać razem.... Ciekawe gdzie lecimy...A co z namiotami? Kto z kim będzie spał? A może będą tylko śpiwory? Ech... Tyle pytań... Wichura: Wreee..... Astrid: No wiem, wiem.... Za bardzo się tym przejmuję... Latałyśmy sobie tak z godzinkę. Zniżyłyśmy lot i wylądowałyśmy przy domie Czkawki. Wichura położyła się na trawie, a ja obok niej. Patrzyłam sobie w niebo i chmury. Kiedyś jak byłam mała marzyłam żeby dotknąć chmur. Poczuć ten delikatny puszek na swoich dłoniach... A dzięki Wichurce moje marzenie się spełniło. W ogóle jak byłam mała uwielbiałam chmury. Te ich kształty, odcienie... Dla mnie to były i w sumie są najpiękniejsze rzeczy na świecie. Oczywiście najpiękniejszą rzeczą są też smoki.Kocham i to i to. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. Czkawka: Co robisz? Astrid: Nie widać? Chyba jeszcze się nie wybudziłeś, co? - odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się. Czkawka: Haha, bardzo śmieszne... Astrid: Dla mnie tak. On tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i położył obok mnie. Astrid: Gdzie my w sumie lecimy na ten biwak? Czkawka: Do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Astrid: Że czego? Czkawka: To miejsce gdzie mieszkają wszystkie smoki. Oczywiście są oswojone i nic nam nie zrobią. Kiedyś znalazłem je z moją mamą. Astrid: No to się fajnie zapowiada. Czkawka: No. Astrid: A o której wylatujemy? Czkawka: Tak po południu. Astrid: A będziemy spać w namiotach czy pod gwiazdami w śpiworach? Czkawka: Raczej w śpiworach. Astrid: Aha. A masz zaplanowane jakieś atrakcje? Czkawka: W sumie to nie wiem... Może coś się wymyśli na miejscu. Musisz wszystko dokładnie wiedzieć, co? Astrid: No wiesz... To mój pierwszy biwak i się trochę denerwuję... Czkawka: Nie masz czym... Astrid: Dzięki. Czkawka: Ja idę sprawdzić czy wszystko gotowe.Idziesz? Astrid: Za chwilkę. I poszedł....Od śmierci rodziców jedyną osobą, która mnie pocieszała to była Wichurka, a teraz mam jeszcze Czkawkę. W ogóle na tamtej wyspie zawsze ktoś coś ode mnie wymagał, rozkazywał.... Jak mogłam być taka głupia i wszystkich się słuchać?Dlaczego nikomu się nie sprzeciwiałam? Sama nie wiem...Nie mogę tak ciągle wspominać to co było. Muszę żyć teraźniejszością. Wstałam, otrzepałam się i wsiadłam z powrotem na Wichurkę. Poleciałam w stronę Czkawki. Był przed domem, pakował śpiwory i prowiant. Astrid: Jestem. Co mam robić? Czkawka: Hmm.... Może postaraj się teraz nie piszczeć i krzyczeć . Ok? Astrid: Co? Czkawka: To! Przewalił mnie na trawę i zaczął łaskotać. Śmiałam się jak oszalała. Dawno tak się nie bawiłam. Astrid: Czkawka! - pisnęłam. Czkawka: A miałaś nie piszczeć... Myślałem, że jesteś twardsza... Astrid: Osz ty! Teraz to ja przewaliłam go i zaczęłam dźgać go palcami w żebra. Śmiał się ile wlezie. Byłam przekonana, że się podda, a ten przebiegły człowiek zaczął wyrywać trawę z ziemi i rzucał nią we mnie. Ja nie byłam gorsza i zrobiłam to samo.Oficjalnie pod domem Czkawki zaczęła się bitwa na trawę.Bawiliśmy się jak 5-latki. Szpadka: E, zakochana para, lecimy? Cali w trawie odwróciliśmy sie w stronę głosu.Nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak cała ekipa stała i gapiła się na nas jak na wariatów. Czkawka: Emm.... Bo my... Właśnie się pakowaliśmy. Smark: Jasne. jasne.... Dobra lecimy czy nie? Astrid: Lecimy. Wymieniliśmy z Czkawką spojrzenia i zachichotaliśmy. Powoli podnieśliśmy sie z pola bitwy i wsiedliśmy na nasze smoczydła.Gdy wszyscy usadowili się ruszyliśmy na północ. Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Czasami gdy zerkałam na Czkawkę chichotaliśmy sobie pod nosem. Nie moja wina, że jak tylko na niego patrze to mi się śmiać chcę...Dobra, po jakimś czasie zza horyzontu wyłoniły się zarysy wielkiej wyspy. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam wyspę w pełnej okazałości...Po prostu zapiera dech w piersiach. Nie wierze, że właśnie tu spędzimy całą noc. Czkawka: Ładnie, co? Astrid: Ładnie? To za mało powiedziane! Tu jest przepięknie! Czkawka:Ekipa! Lądujemy! Wszyscy zgodnie z Czkawką wylądowali na prześlicznej plaży. Czkawka: Dobra, Smark i Śledzik znajdźcie trochę chrustu na ognisko, a bliźniaki trochę kamieni. Szpadka: A po co? Mieczyk: Właśnie... Czkawka: (facepalm) Żeby poukładać wokół ogniska. Wtedy będzie bezpieczniej i się nie podpalicie, bo znając życie napewno tak by się stało... Mieczyk: Ja w sumie to bym chciał wiedzieć jak to jest się podpalić.... Czkawka: Lepiej zakończmy tą rozmowę, bo nie ma sensu.... Smark: A wy co będziecie robić? Czkawka: No idziemy poszukać miejsca na ognisko. Astrid: Dobra, będziemy tu stać i paplać czy zabierzemy się do roboty? Smark: Ja to bym wolał... Astrid: Nie kończ! Wszyscy do pracy jeśli mamy zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Czkawka: Astrid ma racje. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Tylko ja zabardzo nie wiedziałam gdzie mamy iść. Astrid: To gdzie idziemy? Czkawka: Chodź. Złapał mnie za rękę i pobiegliśmy. Przedzieraliśmy się przez drzewa. Dobrze, że trzymał mnie za rękę, bo bym się pogubiła...Właśnie! On trzyma mnie za rękę. To coś znaczy? Czy po prostu złapał mnie żebym się nie zgubiła. Pewnie tak....W końcu Czkawka zatrzymał się na sporawej polanie, gdzie bawiły się dwa młode smoczki. Czkawka: Patrz. Puścił moją rękę i ukucnął, ja ukucnęłam tuż obok niego i podziwialiśmy jak te dwa gryzą się i popychają na wzajem. Astrid: Słodziaki. Czkawka: Na tej wyspie jest ich mnóstwo. Jeden smoczek był niebieski, a drugi zielony. Nagle obydwa stanęły i patrzyły sobie w oczy. W końcu ten niebieski polizał drugiego w policzek. To chyba był smoczy buziak. Czkawka: To będzie dobre miejsce? Astrid: Tak, myślę, że tak. Nasze smoczydła wybiegły z lasku i uwaliły sie na trawie obok nas. Astrid: A jak reszta nas znajdzie? Przecież z ich mózgami... Czkawka: Na szczęście ich smoki są mądrzejsze i wyczują nas. Pójdą naszym tropem. Czekaliśmy chwilkę na resztę i w końcu pierwsi pojawili się Śledzik i Sączysmark. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania